Please Stay With Me
by ef-face
Summary: /ONESHOOT/I want to see you again. I want to hear your voice. I start wanting to cry and feel lost. I am weak aren't I? Another fic for USUK fan.


**Hello**, this Beth speaking. What's up, Du—ehm, kembali lagi dengan saya, yang sudah ganti pen-name, Beth. Gak akan banyak bacot kok. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning**: Alternative Reality. Miss-typo. Boys love. OOC. Dan OC.

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

**Prologue**

Mendung. Awan kelabu menggantung di langit kota. Siap menumpahkan apa yang di bawanya dari laut ke darat. Angin dingin berhembus jahat. Siap menusuk siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Semua orang masuk kembali ke rumah. Menyingkir dari jalan. Tidak mau mengambil resiko basah ataupun kedinginan.

Semua orang kecuali satu. Ia duduk di sana. Ia _masih_ duduk di sana. Di bangku dan taman yang sama setiap harinya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Warna hijau yang dulu indah dan penuh kehidupan itu kini hampa. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya kosong, seperti lembar-lembar buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Jiwanya seolah melayang entah kemana. Arthur Kirkland.

Mungkin tatapannya kosong dan hampa, tapi pikirannya tidak. Dalam kepalanya terus berlarian sesosok bayangan yang terus menghantuinya sejak dulu. Juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berkelebat tentang sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Ia terus menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya kembang-kempis. Lalu melelehlah setetes air dari matanya. Isakan kecil terus meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Ia lalu mencengkeram dadanya lewat rengutan kuat di bajunya. Sesuatu telah hilang dari hatinya. Walaupun sudah lama, tapi tidak ada yang dapat mengembalikannya.

.

.

**Please Stay With Me**

**Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

by

**Elizabeth Kirkland****  
**

.

.

Pagi itu mendung mengantung di London. Aku bergegas keluar dari kerumunan manusia di Stasiun King's Cross sambil terus memenggangi map coklatku. Awalnya aku mau langsung pergi ke flat, tapi niatku sirna ketika aku ingat kalau aku belum membeli perseiaan makanan selama sebulan. Akhirnya aku berbalik arah mencari trem, atau taksi juga boleh.

Aku segera menyetop tiaksi yang lewat lalu memasukinya. Aku menyebutkan tujuanku dan supir taksi itu mengangguk mengerti. Bersedekap, mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin. Awan kumulonimbus tergantung di langit, kalau salah jangan salahkan aku, aku bukan salah satu dari orang-orang aneh penghuni laboratorium.

Aku hanyalah salah anggota ___Faculty of Architecture_ & ___History_ of ___Art,_ University of Cambridge. Tinggal di flat bersama tiga orang saudaraku—semuanya lebih tua dariku. Scott adalah yang paling tua, ia sudah bekerja. Erin yang kedua, ia adalah ibu rumah tangga. Biasanya Erin yang mengurus semua, makanan ia yang akan memasak, bahan makanan ia yang beli, tapi sedikit aneh ada perempuan di flat laki-laki. William yang paling dekat umurnya denganku, sedikit dingin dan judes. Peter tinggal bersama Mum dan Dad di Sheffield.

Hari ini jiwa diktator Erin bangkit tiba-tiba. Sejak pagi ia sudah menyuruh-nyuruh Scott untuk membawa baju-baju kotor ke _laundry_ dan membuang sampah. William disuruh memasak. Dan aku disuruh membeli bahan makanan. Kelihatannya ia sedang mendapatkan—ah, itu urusan perempuan.

Supir taksi berhenti dan mengatakan kalau supermarket yang kutuju sudah di depan mata. Aku membayar harga seperti yang disebutkan lalu bergegas memasuki supermarket. Tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena Natal sudah lewat beberapa minggu. Aku segera mengambil keranjang lalu mengeluarkan daftar panjang yang sudah disiapkan Erin.

Menghela napas.

Aku memilah-milah bayam yang bagus saat tiba di bagian bayam. Erin memenuhi daftar belanja dengan sayuran. Daging ia tempatkan di bagian bawah. Aku tidak heran tubuhnya kurus seperti itu, ia kekurangan lemak.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap, ada yang menutup mataku. Aku berusaha tetap tenang walau sedikit tegang.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tebak siapa?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku mengenal suara itu, tapi dia belum pernah melakukan hal ini padaku. "Alfred?"

"Tepat." Aku lalu dipeluk dari belakang.

"A-Alfred, lepas! Ini tempat umum!"Aku memukulnya dengan kepalan tanganku yang tidak terlalu kuat. Pipiku terasa panas karena malu. Orang ini..

"Kau tidak suka, Artie?" tanyanya, masih memeluku.

"A-aku suka..," kataku pelan. "Tapi tidak di tempat umum!"

"Oh, lalu mau di mana?" Aku tahu dia tersenyum di belakang sana.

"Lepaskan, Alfred. Erin akan membunuhku kalau belanjaannya tidak lengkap."

"Baiklah," ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu kubantu, ya?"

"Baiklah."

Kami lalu memilih-milih bayam. Alfred sangat tidak membantu, ia terus menerus mengganggu dan aku tidak suka itu. Haruskah aku jujur? Sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Kami telah berpasangan sejak setahun yang lalu. Melewatkan waktu bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Dia adalah orang yang aktif membuat topik.

Kami sudah pernah berkencan kemana-mana. Hanya berjalan-jalan di Cambridgeshire saja sudah bisa disebut kencan. Musim panas lalu kami pergi menaiki London Eye, beruntung kami hanya berdua di kurungan. Atau mungkin duduk di Hyde Park. Asalkan ada dia, setiap waktu dapat disebut kencan.

Dia memaksaku agar mau pulang diantar olehnya. Aku tidak perlu menolak, dia akan terus memaksa sampai keinginannya terpenuhi. Sampai di flat, Erin hanya tersenyum padaku lalu segera mengecek belanjaan. William membantu Erin setelah melempar senyum tipis. Scott belum pulang, dia selalu bekerja sampai malam.

Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu mengobrol di kamarku. Banyak yang ia bahas mengenai hari-harinya. Alfred adalah mahasiswa Cambridge juga. Mengherankan ia masih sering membanding-bandingkan antara Britania Raya dengan Amerika Serikat. Alfred malam ini menginap—kau tahu apa maksudnya.

Hari-hariku bersamanya terus berlanjut. Ia selalu mengunjungi kampusku. Kalau ia menemukanku—sebenarnya ia selalu menemukanku—kami akan meninggalkan kampus dan mulai berjalan-jalan. Untungnya tiap kali ia menarikku pergi, semua kelasku sudah selesai.

Waktu bersamanya benar-benar menyenangkan dan tidak ada yang menghalangi kami. Tidak ada satu pun keluargaku yang menentang, syukurlah. Sebenarnya Mum dan Dad sedikit tidak suka pada Alfred, terutama karena Alfred itu _laki-laki_, tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum dan mengijinkanku. Setiap waktuku bersamanya adalah anugrah dan aku benar-benar bahagia dapat bertemu dengannya.

Tapi itu tidak berjalan terlalu lama. Ayah Alfred meninggal, dia dan adiknya harus pulang ke Amerika Serikat. Aku melepas kepergiannya dengan senyuman dan dia berjanji akan segera pulang.

Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu berharap saat itu.

Awalnya Alfred sering mengirimkanku kabar, tentang urusan-urusan yang harus ia selesaikan di sana. Aku terus menyemangatinya. Tapi intensitas-nya berkurang beberapa bulan kemudian. Alfred mulai jarang menelepon atau mengirimiku pesan singkat. Terkadang aku melirik putus asa ke arah ponselku di tengah mengerjakan tugas.

Alfred sama sekali tidak menghubungiku lima bulan kemudian.

Aku tidak mau berburuk sangka padanya, tapi aku selalu curiga. Aku selalu berpikiran bahwa Alfred telah melupakanku. Mungkin dia punya kekasih baru di Amerika, tidak ada yang tahu. Aku sempat menanyai Gilbert soal Matthew—adik kembar Alfred—dia bilang Matthew masih sering menghubunginya. Tapi ketika aku memintanya bertanya soal Alfred, Gilbert tidak pernah muncul atau sempat memberikanku jawaban.

Aku putus asa. Hampir tiap malam aku menangis dalam sepi. Selalu mengingat kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku meringkuk di atas tempat tidur berbalut selimut di malam yang dingin. Tempat tidurku terasa begitu besar dan dingin tanpa adanya Alfred. Terkadang tanpa sadar aku membelai tempat kosong di sisiku—hanya untuk menyadari bahwa kini Alfred tidak ada. Benar-benar tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang akan memelukku jika aku kedinginan.

Tidak akan ada yang menghiburku jika aku sedih.

Tidak ada yang akan menemaniku.

Tentu saja Erin mungkin akan melakukan itu, dia diktator tapi kakak yang baik. Sayangnya rasanya tidak pernah sama seperti Alfred.

Erin sering mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Kerap ia bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Dia selalu berkata bahwa aku terlihat lebih pucat dan lemas daripada biasanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengibaskan tanganku, berkata 'aku baik-baik saja.' Terkadang aku merasa bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bukan orang lain.

Jalan-jalan dan kelokan Cambridgeshire terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan antara aku dan Alfred. Jalan menuju universitas, stasiun kereta, halte, taman, semua tempat. Aku sangat menyadari ada lubang yang menganga begitu besar di dasar jiwaku. Terkadang air mata itu turun tumpah begitu saja dari rongga mata.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa itu 'Tenang sebelum badai' seperti yang dikoarkan Francis, sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Terkadang aku berharap dengan mengelilingi Cambridgeshire rinduku pada Alfred akan hilang. Nyatanya tidak. Mengenang seorang hanya akan menambah rindumu semakin besar. Aku selalu berusaha mengumpulkan semua memoriku dengan Alfred. Nyatanya aku semakin sakit.

Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Alfred. Aku sadar aku terlalu bergantung padanya. Layaknya pecandu dan tidak dapat berhenti. Aku tidak berdaya dan semakin hari aku semakin melemah.

.

.

Malam tahun baru adalah malam dimana Alfred untuk pertama kalinya mencuri sebuah kecupan dariku. Saat kembang api paling besar meledak di belakang London Eye. Sudah dua kali aku melewati tahun baru dengan kecupannya di bibirku. Kini tidak ada waktu untuk yang ketiga kali. Aku menghembuskan napas berat dan melihat uap air yang membumbung di depanku.

Rasanya.. semua kenangan bersamanya yang telah lalu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Aku kembali menangisi nasibku yang benar-benar malang.

Alfred. Apakah aku pernah berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu? Tidak? Bahkan malam-malam kita hanya diisi dengan desahan dan deru napas. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengatakannya kah?

Kalau kau ada di sini, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu Alfred.

Aku terus membisikkannya di malam hari.

Seharusnya aku sudah menduga hubungan kita tidak mungkin berlanjut. Seharusnya aku menerimanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Alfred kini telah hilang. Mungkin sedari dulu aku lebih baik tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya...

Alfred..

.

.

Awan mendung masih menggantung, tampaknya salju akan segera turun. Aku tetap duduk di sana. Hyde Park. Betapa sering aku dan Alfred menghabiskan waktu di sini. Bukankah aku ini bodoh? Semakin aku mengenangnya semakin aku merindukannya. Aku tidak peduli, yang kuinginkan hanya merasakan kehadirannya lagi di sisiku.

Buku di pangkuanku terbuka begitu saja tanpa kubaca. Halaman-halamannya terbuka seiring dengan hembusan angin. Aku sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mengeratkan mantel hijauku. Tidak perlu. Biarlah aku kedinginan dan mati di sini. Lihatlah betapa lemahnya hatiku. Aku tak pernah bisa hidup tanpanya, seharusnya aku menyadarinya sebelum menerima permintaannya dua tahun yang lalu.

Dadaku terasa sangat sakit seiring dengan mengalirnya air mata dari kedua lubang mataku. Aku menggenggam kemejaku. Jangtungku rasanya akan melorot kapanpun jika aku tidak memeganginya. Aku sangatlah menyedihkan dalam keadaan ini. Seperti orang bodoh yang terkena hipotermia—suatu kondisi dimana mekanisme tubuh untuk pengaturan suhu kesulitan mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin—tapi tidak mau menghangatkan diri.

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mati.

Sekelebat bayangan yang aku kenali terlihat, Alfred. Tersenyum dan mengacungkan tangannya padaku. Ia selalu melakukan itu tiap kali kami akan pergi berjalan-jalan. Lalu bayangannya yang sedang tertawa. Bahkan bayangannya saat sedang memakan hamburger itu. Bodoh. Bodoh. Aku yang bodoh.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras dan tak dapat kubendung. Rasanya itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Alfred..," aku memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak akan pernah ada jawaban.

Tidak pernah.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Sudah lima tahun semenjak kepergian Alfred, tapi aku tak juga dapat melupakannya. Sulit sekali melupakan orang sepertinya. Scott dan William memperkenalkan gadis-gadis, tapi sama sekali tidak membantu. Erin kelihatannya tidak mau ikut campur urusanku, aku menghargai itu.

Pagi ini aku pergi ke universitas seperti biasa. Musim semi sudah datang dan salju telah sepenuhnya mencair. Matahari tidak seterik musim panas. Udara mulai menghangat, dedaunan mulai menghijau. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paruku.

Sebentar lagi akan ada hari baru, kejadian baru, dan semua hal lain yang baru. Tapi tetap saja, Alfred tidak kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Gilbert selalu menghindar tiap kali aku menanyakan jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang sudah sangat lama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan tentang keadaan Alfred. Memangnya Alfred kenapa? Dia sudah merasa muak denganku lalu memutuskan untuk memacari gadis lain? Aku tidak masalah.

Aku—

Aku—

Aku merasa air mataku kembali menetes. Cepat-cepat kuhapus air yang menetes cepat itu. Aku masih begitu lemah tanpanya. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam lagi. Aku tidak boleh lemah hanya karena ditinggalkan olehnya. Aku pasti bisa.

Lampu telah berganti menjadi tanda diperbolehkannya menyebrang. Aku segera berjalan sebelum terinjak oleh lautan manusia.

Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika semuanya menghitam. Gelap. Ada yang menutup mataku. "Siapa?"

"Tebak siapa," suara ini. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Sangat kurindukan.

Aku merasa mataku kembali memanas dan air mata kembali meluncur keluar. "Al-Alfred?"

"Tepat." Déjà vu—seperti kata Francis—seperti pernah lihat, pernah terjadi. Sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang dan aku tahu siapa itu.

"Alfred..," suaraku bergetar menahan tangis. Aku begitu senang. Aku tidak repot meronta dari pelukannya. Alfred melindungiku dari arus manusia. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu," aku membisikan kalimat itu terus menerus, agar dia mendengarnya.

Dia mendengarnya dan memelukku semakin erat. Tak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan kebahagiaanku sewaktu itu. Hanya ada aku dan Alfred di dunia ini. Tak ada yang lain dan tak ada yang dapat mengganggunya.

Aku berbalik, mengalungkan lenganku pada lehernya dan berbisik, "Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, lagi."

Dia memelukku erat dan berkata, "Tidak akan."

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**NB**: Scott: Scotland (diambil dari 'Scot'. Dan sepertinya banyak juga yang menggunakannya)

Erin: Eire/Ireland (Erin berarti 'Ireland'. Nama yang jarang sebenarnya)

William: Wales (Asal aja #plaaak)

**NBB: **Akhir yang kurang memuaskan, saya tahu. Saya lebih suka sad end sebenarnya. Entah kenapa endingnya terkesan maksa. Dan maaf kalau ada yang salah ya?

Ehm, dan judul diambil dari lagunya Yui yang berjudul sama. Summary adalah translate dari lagu yang sama yang _sedikit _saya ubah.

**NBB**: Seperti yang pernah Nyasar-tan tulis: maukah Anda berbaik hati dengan memberikan sebuah review~? Itu adalah pangan yang memompa semangat author dalam berkarya.

Always corect me if I'm wrong,

Yours,

**Beth**.


End file.
